Is it real?
by JoolsdS
Summary: Written for the Anniversary Fanfiction on MarkHarmonAddicts


"Hurry up, Kelly!" Shannon shouted from the top of the stairs. "Your father should be home in an hour."

The teenager stomped up the stairs, muttering under her breath how ridiculous her parents could be. It was only their 15th anniversary and she was in no mood to be embarrassed by two sappy adults.

"Can I at least spend the night with Abby?" She wined as she entered her parent's bedroom, only to be stopped at the outfit her mother was wearing. "Mom… you're not gonna wear that-"

"That what, Kels?" Shannon chastised her daughter with a firm glare that she learned from her husband.

"Erm… beautiful old fashioned wedding dress." Kelly rolled her eyes at the sight of her mother in her original wedding dress that showed her long legs a little bit too much for her liking. She wisely swallowed the latter thought, not willing to risk her chance in having a sleepover at Abby's. "Other than that you look lovely." She sweet talked.

"Call Abby and have her pick you in half an hour." Shannon smiled at her all too wise daughter. "After that please set the music ready for when your father comes in." She shouted after her daughter who already was half way down the stairs.

Fifteen minutes later Shannon was waltzing around the dining room, setting the plates ready for the romantic dinner she had planned. Kelly had gathered her stuff and jumped down the stairs, looking at her mother set one single rose in a vase on the table. She shook her head and walked up the front door, hoping that Abby would arrive soon. She wasn't disappointed by the Goth.

"Car coming!" She yelled at her mother. "Catch you tomorrow." With that she was out the door, running off to Abby's car, when the passenger door opened, revealing her dad. "I swear… you are even crazier than mom." She said to her father not believing he was wearing a tuxedo outfit.

"Something wrong, Kels?" Jethro questioned, while turning around, showing himself off.

"Yeah, you need a shrink!" She monished her dad. "You're not even going out." She muffled while hopping in Abby's hot rod.

"Love you too." Jethro answered his daughter before closing the passenger's door. "Seatbelt." He reminded her. "And behave! No Caff-pows and no tattoos." He warned.

"Not even a small one?" Abby leaned in and sassed, giving Jethro her all too familiar Cheshire grin.

"Only if you have a death wish, Abbs." Jethro smirked back. "I want her delivered back the way she leaves tonight! I'll check her out personally." He then slammed the door shut. Kelly stuck her tongue out at her dad.

"Have fun, Gibbs!" He heard Abby yell before taking off.

Shaking his head at his two feisty girls Jethro walked up to the porch and opened the front door. Calling out for his wife, he got no response. She was up to something, he just knew it. Silently he walked into the dining room and set the present he bought on one of the plates. Then he heard the music playing softly playing 'Wonderful tonight' by Eric Clapton. He then turned around to see his lovely read headed wife descending the stairs with a red rose that was held between her teeth.

"Hubba… Hubba…" Jethro gasped seeing his wife in her wedding gown with two glasses of champagne. "You look wonderful tonight." He softly kissed her cheek while he took one glass out of her hands.

"Your daughter seems to think otherwise." Shannon softly ran her hand through his short cut hair. "She thinks we're foolish."

"All kids think that about their parents." Jethro gently planted a kiss on her lips. "Don't let it bother you. You'll always be beautiful to me in your wedding gown."

"And you Gibbs, look very smart in your tux." Shannon replied before claiming his lips again. "Dinner is in the oven." She purred seductively.

"Dinner is not what I have in mind." He whispered. "And as much as I love you in that dress, I'd rather have you without it." He said with twinkling eyes. "How long before dinner?"

"Who said I turned the oven on?" Shannon asked in return. "Never start dinner until your work out is done."

"Another rule?' Jethro beamed, while unzipping her wedding gown. "Don't answer that." He swiftly swept her off the floor taking her upstairs. "I'll find out eventually."

"Gibbs, what are you doing?" Shannon questioned laughingly.

"Taking my wife to a celebration." Jethro smirked as he opened the bedroom door. "Gotta make the most of if while our sassy daughter is having a sleep over."

Dropping her gently on the bed, he stroke a few hairs out her face. He then planted his lips softly on her, seeking entrance which she was gladly to give

"You just love your sassy daughter." Shannon smiled defending their off spring."

"Yeah." Gibbs agreed. "I even love her mother more." He gently kissed his wife. "Care to give her a sibling?" He smirked.

"Gibbs… Are you sure?" Shannon's eyebrows rose at his mischievous suggestion.

"Never been more sure in my life." He managed to say between leaving a rain of kisses on her neck.

" Just make it's a son this time." Shannon sassed.

"I'm right on it, ma'am." He obliged with pleasure.

Kissing his wife and taking her to another part of this world, Gibbs felt safe. His little girl was safe with Abby, his precious wife was right at his side, and a new son would be on the way pretty soon. It wasn't until the next day he awoke alone in their bed. Moving his hand over to the other side of the bed, he felt the empty space. Shannon wasn't there… He was all alone in their bed.

"Shan…" Gibbs questioned as his hand moved over the empty space next to his side. Opening his eyes, he was certain he was alone in the room. "Oh Shan…" He sighed. "It could have been so wonderful."

A vison from afar appeared to him in the end.

"It's not too late, Jethro." Shannon smiled upon him. "There's still a future for you out there. Just believe in it."

Gibbs was confused as his daughter appeared too.

"Don't hesitate, daddy!" Kelly said. "My little brother will be ok. You've found the right woman. Well, next to mom that is. Just don't let her wear her wedding dress at your first anniversary." She sassed.

Gibbs smirked in his sleep at the vision of his spirited daughter, knowing that it was time to let go… He turned around and spooned into the new woman in his life, a beautiful redhead, yet again. The son that would carry on his name was safely in her womb and he would do anything to protect them, even though he wasn't able to save his girls. Yes… it was time to let go… And he knew there would be a happy end in this new relationship.


End file.
